Tank Top
by writes.about.the.wives
Summary: "Soon she's remembering Emily in her black tank top and their makeout session on the brunette's bed. It wasn't even a tank top, really, just a sleeveless shirt, and yet it had still managed to drive Hanna absolutely insane." Whenever Emily wears tank tops, Hanna can't keep her hands to herself. 100% fluff, with Spencer's bad timing thrown in for good measure. Hannily one-shot.


**A/N: This is straight Hannily fluff. If you're looking for a character study, an A theory, an angsty slowburn, or a halfway decent plot, this is not the fic to turn to. Hope you like it! And if you leave a review, it'll make my day.**

* * *

They're cruising down the road quietly, hands linked on the center console (like the high school sweethearts they are) as Emily drives them both to The Brew. Hanna's favorite radio station and Emily's light humming act as peaceful background noise, and it's just early enough that Hanna can get lost in her thoughts without being distracted by traffic. Her musings never stray far from the girl sitting next to her, and soon she's remembering yesterday's events – specifically, remembering Emily in her black tank top and their makeout session on the brunette's bed. It wasn't even a tank top, really, just a sleeveless shirt, and yet it had still managed to drive Hanna absolutely insane.

Just two days earlier Hanna had confessed her feelings to a very positive reception and she was still a bit stunned that after months of shaded desire she could actually act on her impulses. Yesterday, they'd started their relationship with a makeout session so intense that Hanna had very nearly taken Emily right there.

_Emily's right hand was in Hanna's hair, tugging at the tresses to bring them closer and eliciting a pleasant pain, while the left was cool against the back of Hanna's neck. The blonde's hand placement was not so innocent; Hanna had one hand on Emily's shoulder but the other was skirting the hem of Emily's tank top before snaking up and tracing tentatively over the outline of Emily's abs. _

_"That's hot," Hanna whispered against Emily's lips, to both the feel of Emily's rippling muscles and the sound that followed as the brunette whimpered into her mouth._

_"Mm…going…going a little fast, Han," Emily gasped, gently but firmly grasping hold of Hanna's forearm and guiding it to rest on her thigh instead._

_"You sure this is where you want my hand if you want to keep things slow?" Hanna smirked, tapping her fingers to make a point. _

_Emily swallowed hard and got up altogether, causing Hanna to pout. "This is like the third time, Han. Are you always this…" Emily struggled to phrase her question as inoffensively as possible._

_"Sex-happy?" Hanna laughed. "I lost my virginity in the woods just a few days after Caleb and I started dating. So we're right on schedule."_

_Emily scoffed. "I think if you wait a little longer, I'll have time to make things a little more romantic than a hook-up on Rosewood's camping grounds."_

_"Oh, I expect it. But maybe we should practice first, just to get you extra prepared," Hanna suggested, and Emily left the room with a roll of her eyes but a smile on her lips._

"Hanna!"

"Huh, what?" Hanna jumps, inadvertently squeezing Emily's hand in a vice grip.

"We're here," the brunette laughs, smiling at Hanna in the way one might observe a startled puppy, and Hanna swears Emily's the only one who can make her blush this badly with just one look. "Good thing I work at a coffee shop, huh? You could probably use a pick-me-up; I called your name three times before you noticed."

Hanna smirks, shifting in her seat to face the swimmer. "Oh, I wasn't tired. I was distracted, actually."

Emily takes in Hanna's blackened pupils and slightly dazed grin, biting back a smirk of her own. She turns in her seat as well and moves closer. "Oh? If I can guess why, do I get a prize?"

"You don't have to, you're getting one anyways," Hanna tells her, leaning over and sighing into Emily's mouth when the girl meets her in a gentle kiss. "I missed this."

Emily leans back and shakes her head in amusement. "We were making out just yesterday, Han."

"But I had to wait all night to see you again," Hanna complains, before groaning in exasperation. "God, when did I get so sappy? Make it stop. I'm turning into Aria. Next thing you know I'll be writing you love haikus."

Emily smiles. "You know, Aria doesn't write haikus. She likes blank verse."

"I know, but haikus are the only kind of poetry _I _can write."

Emily laughs, and Hanna knows that it's replaced the click of fresh heels as Hanna's favorite sound. She decides they need to actually enter the coffee shop very soon because Hanna's tempted to spend the rest of the day making out in the front of Emily's car.

"Wait! Don't move," Emily orders when Hanna unbuckles her seatbelt and reaches for the door handle. Confused, Hanna sits back, watching as the brunette exits the car and circles round to open Hanna's door for her.

"Thank you, my lady." Hanna giggles as Emily kisses the back of her hand, and lets the brunette lead her into the Brew. "Wait, where's everyone?" She inquires as she returns the favor and opens the door to let Emily in.

"Remember, I've got the first shift, so Ezra trusts me enough to open up shop."

"Well, turn on the damn lights! There's an A-shaped shadow in that corner over there," Hanna grimaces, squeezing Emily's hand reflexively. "If it starts moving I'm moving too, with or without you."

Emily chuckles. "I can fix that. C'mon." She leads Hanna away from the shadows and toward the staff lounge, where she turns on the lights and Hanna sets her bag down.

Emily drops her jacket onto a chair and Hanna's jaw drops with it. Emily's wearing a simple white sleeveless shirt, putting a lot of skin on show. The swimmer's perfectly tanned and perfectly muscled shoulders and arms had always drawn Hanna's eye. They had always been there for Hanna to ogle, but now…now Hanna can actually touch them. And it appears last night's cold shower doesn't work after sunset; she _has_ to get her hands on Emily.

"You really don't have to stay," Emily tells her, turning around in time for Hanna's jaws to snap back together. "I know you like to sleep in."

"Oh, uh, I don't mind," Hanna assures her with a sparkling grin. _I **really**_ _don't mind._

"Well, ok…if you're sure. Thanks for keeping me company then. It's very sweet of you," Emily smiles, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Hanna's in a chaste, appreciative kiss before pulling back. "I'm going to set things up at the front counter."

Hanna nods. "I'll be right there." She does a little primping in front of the lounge mirror first. "Be smooth, Hanna," she tells herself, before walking out to meet her girlfriend.

Emily's back is already to her as she fiddles with the coffee machine, so Hanna takes the easy opportunity to sneak up on her, grabbing the brunette's shoulders from behind.

"Hanna?" Emily gasps and jumps, startled for a moment.

"Yeah, it's me. I noticed you were wearing just a tank top, and I _really _like you in tank tops…But baby, it's cold outside," Hanna murmurs into her ear. A pleasant tingle runs up Emily's spine at the feeling of Hanna's hands on her skin and breath in her ear. "See, babe, you're already shivering. Let me warm you up," the blonde rasps, running her hands slowly down Emily's arms. When she brings them back up, her palms tickle with the feeling of Emily's goosebumps.

"Han." Emily tries to manage a warning tone, but it comes out as more of a gasp. "I actually have work to do…Someone could walk by at any second…"

"Let them," Hanna said, kissing the top of Emily's right shoulder before trailing the kisses over to Emily's neck.

"Hanna!" Emily tries again feebly, eyes still closed.

"Shh," Hanna hums against Emily's neck, and the brunette snaps.

Emily gasps in frustration, and before Hanna knows what's happening she's pinned against a nearby wall, Emily's lips working furiously against hers. Both Emily's hands quickly find their way into Hanna's hair, while Hanna's rest on the brunette's shoulders. Hanna nips Emily's bottom lip, and her tongue meets with Emily's when the swimmer opens her mouth in another gasp.

After a few heated minutes, Hanna's just about to reacquaint herself with Emily's toned stomach when the bell on the door of the Brew chimes and they spring apart.

"Spencer? Spencer!" Emily stammers. "How – how long have you been there?" She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand as Hanna tries valiantly to tame her mussed hair.

Spencer, seeming quite unfazed, smirks and shrugs. "Five minutes, at least?" Emily gapes at her. "I wasn't being a creep, I swear. I was waiting for you guys to cool down so I could come in and pretend I didn't see anything, but Hanna was nearing second base so…figured I'd blow the whistle before you scored a home run on the coffee shop floor."

"Too many sports metaphors," Hanna complains, seeming as nonplussed as Spencer that she and Emily had gotten caught. Her naturally bashful partner in crime is a different story.

"Oh my god…" Emily says, putting her hands over her face, clearly mortified. "This is not how I wanted you to find out."

Hanna rubs her back reassuringly and narrows her eyes at Spencer. "Wait, what are you even doing here? The Brew doesn't even open until like half an hour from now."

"Spencer asked me yesterday if she could come in early this morning," Emily remembers suddenly, dropping her hands. "She needed something pumped full of sugar and caffeine as early as possible after the all nighter she was going to pull."

"Yeah, but now I'm thinking I probably should have gone with a home brew," Spencer says dryly.

"Go ahead," Hanna says brightly.

"Behave yourself," Emily chides her, elbowing Hanna in the side.

Spencer smirks at Hanna's pout. "You too, Spence," Emily warns.

"Touchy," Spencer mutters, raising her hands in surrender when Emily raises an eyebrow. "Well, I didn't come all the way over here just to third wheel you two. So I'm going to get my wallet out of my car, and when I come back, I'd better not see you guys frenching over the French roast."

Emily nods mutely, her blush returning. Hanna just laughs. Spencer makes her way to the door of the coffee shop, before stopping to make one last point.

"Oh, and Em?" The other brunette responds with a wide-eyed stare. "Not to nitpick, but…your shirt's not exactly dress protocol…"

Emily groans, Hanna cackles, and Spencer shrugs sheepishly, disappearing into the parking lot without further comment.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hanna asks as Emily starts to walk away from her.

"Grabbing my jacket because _someone_ can't keep her hands to herself."

Hanna cocks her head. "Ok," she says simply, a small, mischievous smile on her face.

Emily turns around, eyebrows lifting in surprise, and Hanna shoots her an inquisitive look. "I was expecting more of a fight," Emily admits.

"Hey, you look good in that jacket," Hanna shrugs, before giving in to a salacious smirk. "Besides, I'll have a lot of fun taking it off of you when we get back to your place…"

Emily turns on her heel and laughs in disbelief, but all the same she makes a mental note to buy more tank tops the next time they go shopping.


End file.
